Psychic Strand Book 1: The Tree in the Forest
by growingCataclysm
Summary: When siblings Hinata and Shido Haruka run away from the abusive and alchoholic parents, they hardly suspect the most trivial of their possesions to be something that would change their life forever... "That day in the forest... Was the day everything changed." (Yes, I'm re-writing this, nya!)
1. The Tree in the Forest!

**Hello, minnya! I've decided to rewrite this story and make it better! As a note, I was listening to Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy while writing this. Without further ado, I present Psychic Strands Book 1: The House in the Forest.**

Hinata's PMV

I ran. I didn't care where I was going. The forest scratched around me, but I didn't care. My body ached all over, and I yelled for my older brother Shido, out in the darkness. My body ached from constantly running, and the many wounds my parents gave me. My brother soon found me in the darkness. I cried into him.

"Have we run far enough?" He petted my head, and nodded. I looked up into the sky. How did this happen again? Ah yes. That's right…

 _*Flashback*_

 _"I hate you! Stay away!" My mother's voice yelled angrily at my father._

" _I don't care what you think!" My father's drunken voice yelled back, and then promptly hiccupped. I buried myself into Shido, scared. Whenever this happened, a beating was sure to come from one of our parents. I buried myself into Shido, and the blankets._

" _Fine!" They both yelled. I heard the bed squeak in the other room. My mother was surely collapsing into the bed, shaking with tears. Surprisingly, my father passed out on the floor a little bit afterwards. I slowly stood up; knowing okaa-san wouldn't care if I stood up. My wounds still hurt from our last beating._

" _We've got to get out of here…" I whispered to Shido. I heard him nod behind me, getting up. Our mother soon fell asleep. I shakily walked to the closet, getting out a pair of clothes. Shido soon came up next to me, grabbing his gray clothes, his blue hair shaking. My orange hair bobbed as I gave him another confirmatory nod._

 _We grabbed empty duffel bags and changed into our gray sweats, facing away from each other. We dropped our pajamas into our bags. Shido grabbed his glasses and put them on. I grabbed two hand-sewn dolls from the bed, and my drawing set from the shelf. Shido grabbed his favorite book, and a sheet from the bed. We dropped those into our bags, and slowly opened the door, having picked our duffel bags up. Shido looked out, confirming there was no one there. We slipped out from our room, sneaking down the stairs. We walked to the kitchen, and grabbed plenty of food, slipping them into the side pockets of our bags. Shido grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, slipping it into his bag. I grabbed my Pokémon game, not wanting to leave it, slipping it into my bag. We each grabbed all of our money from our piggy banks, pooling a dollar fifty. I also grabbed the first aid kit. The forest was full of burrs this season._

 _We each put our shoes on, grabbing our respective kendo bars from the door. I opened the back door, hesitating, breathing in the night air. And then I took the first step out. And then I ran as fast as I could into the forest in our backyard, Shido following behind, not bothering to shut the door._

 _*End Flashback*_

I was now covered in burrs and fresh wounds. Shido petted my head, and then looked forward.

"We have to keep walking though. The sun's rising – they'll surely be looking for us now." I nodded to Shido, tears filling my eyes. I took his hand, and we walked forward, now using our kendo bars to carve the way. One step. Another step. We kept walking forward, not looking at each other, our duffel bags at our sides, our kendo bars slashing and hacking at the springy branches, which snapped back into place thankfully, determined expressions on our faces, our hands in each other's. We are not looking back. Eventually, our bars reached a clearing. It was this final slash that changed our lives. For in the middle of the large, lush clearing, stood a treehouse that had clearly been abandoned a couple years ago. My eyes widened, and for once I looked at Shido. His expression mirrored mine. The sun had just reached its peak in the sky.

"Let's stop here." I said.

"Agreed." Shido confirmed. I let go of him, my duffel bag hurting my shoulder. I switched my kendo bar to my other hand, holding my duffel bag with my left. Shido walked up the ladder. I soon followed, him grabbing my kendo bar to help me up. Eventually we were both there. Sitting in the middle of the dusty treehouse, I felt sort of nostalgic. Why? I began picking burrs off of Shido's hair and clothes, before moving on to his clothes. After all of the burrs plaguing him were gone, I began to work on bandaging him up. He promptly began to work on me as soon I was done. However, as soon as he was finished, he looked down at our bags in surprise. I did too, and was shocked. Something was glowing within them. I unzipped them and rifled through them until I found the objects.

"Our games?! But how did thi- aah!" The 'aah' at the end was me gasping in surprise as the glowing reached a peak in our fingers, me and Shido turned away, yelling. And this, my friend, was the day everything changed.


	2. The Life-Changing Moment

The brightness reached a peak in my hand, and then the game shattered, revealing an impossible object that shouldn't have ever been there. A pokeball lay abandoned on the ground. It looked clean, a sharp contrast to the dustiness of the room that had settled upon the room and even its two current inhabitants. We both exclaimed in surprise, not knowing what to do. Shido and I backed against the walls of the treehouse.

"What the ****!?" Shido swore in surprise. I eventually stopped cowering, noticing it wasn't doing anything. I very carefully crawled to it, and picked it up hesitantly. I held it up, and it sparkled like a jewel in the morning sunlight. I raised my finger to press the button in the middle, and then Shido stopped me.

"No. We don't know what's in it." He whispered. I sighed.

"Fine," and put it on the shelf. I then walked out of the room to go look at the sunrise, and then noticed something odd about this place. While the forest around us was lush and green, our large clearing was very brown. The grass was all either dried up and dead, or not even there. There were no weeds, or flowers, or bugs! And the animals that poked out of the forest seemed scared of our clearing. I looked up, raising a hand to shield myself from the sun. This tree had no leaves, at all. It was summertime. This place shouldn't be like this!

"Shido-kun, come look at this." Shido walked out.

"Yes, Hinata-cha-… what? This place, it's entirely dead…" Shido observed.

"I think it has something to do with that pokeball. I'm gonna go check it out." I ran inside, and grabbed it.  
"Hina-chan, no!" Shido yelled, running inside to grab me. I looked at him, and then pressed the button. A flash of light erupted from it. All of a sudden, me and Shido were engulfed in a glowing light, and lifted off the ground. The treehouse, the tree, and the clearing were engulfed in a wave of soft glowing, light. Everything started to grow back, the flowers, the grass, the leaves… It was so beautiful. The treehouse was cleaned from dust, and everything was cleaned and straightened. I felt my wounds being healed, and my bandages fell off and dissolved into sparkles. A shape, no, four shapes, began to materialize in the middle of the treehouse in blue light. We were put down, and the light dissolved, revealing four shapes that I knew very well. I gasped. "K-kirlia-chan?..."


End file.
